


Devour || Hannigram

by MurderDaddies (BiersacksKitten)



Category: Fannibal, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, BoyxBoy, Dark, Dark fiction, Death, Demon, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Gore, Halloween vibes, Hannibal AU, Horror, Killing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Morbid, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Other, Paranormal, Penny Dreadful - Freeform, Penny Dreadful AU, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suspense, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, Witches, bxb - Freeform, cannibal, ghost - Freeform, girlxgirl, gory, gxg, killer, penny dreadful au based, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiersacksKitten/pseuds/MurderDaddies
Summary: Delving into the world of the extramundane is nothing new for Will Graham, but he's never witnessed a creature quite like Hannibal Lecter before.~~~⊰♥⊱~~~Will is an empath, telepathic, and clairvoyant, while some might consider this to be a 'gift', Will considers it to be a curse. He only desires to help people with his abilities, but they put such a toll on him that they threaten to kill him with every use.Two years ago, while assisting in a grisly murder case to find a kidnapped girl, he pushed himself to the limits and he nearly died as a result. Unfortunately, the girl was killed five minutes before he got to her.Feeling responsible for not being able to save her, Will hasn't used his 'powers' since that day. But when Jack Crawford comes to Will with a case about another missing girl, he knows Will won't be able to turn down a chance to save an innocent life, even if it means his own death.~~~⊰♥⊱~~~Vampire!Hannibal, Telepathic!Will Clairvoyant!Will, Witch!Alana, Demon!Bedelia, Werewolf!(You'll just have to wait to find out)Semi-Penny Dreadful based/inspired. The slight similarities to Penny Dreadful will be more prevalent in later chapters.





	Devour || Hannigram

 

 

 

 

> ❝People tend to fear that which is different and or unique, they don't even try to understand, they just judge,❞ Will backs away gradually, trying his damnedest to not show an ounce of fear, to remain calm and steady as he goes, until his back hits the concrete wall with a resounding thud.
> 
> ❝You are a remarkable creature because you are unique, Will Graham.❞ Walking forward, Hannibal bares his razor-edged fangs as he places his hands on either side of Will against the wall, he leans into his ear, his heated breath makes Will quiver slightly. ❝My very soul desires you. I'm filled with an ardent, demanding need for you. And I won't, I can't, rest until I devour you.❞

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

**Some things are too delicate for this world. It devours them whole, crushing the light of their innocence until there is nothing left of that delicacy they had once possessed.**

****~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

Hannibal gently cups Will's face in his hands, forces his head to the side, opening his mouth his fangs emerge from his gum as he brings his mouth to Will's bare neck.

Will protests vehemently but is too weak to struggle against a strong vampire like Hannibal. Closing his eyes and drowning out Will's pleading screams of objection, he bites down, sinking his fangs into Will's warm flesh.

  ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~  

***Months earlier***

_A young woman about nineteen, with long, shiny black, bone straight hair and crystal blue eyes that seem to hold a world all her own in them, stands on a tall cliff's edge. Her longing gaze is fixated on the rushing water below. In the dark, the water looks black as it hits against the bass of the cliff. She turns to look at Will. The look on her face is void of any discernable emotion. The strong wind ripples her cherry red dress and locks of her hair blow into her face. Her pale skin seems to almost glow in the bright moonlight._

_Will approaches her slowly. He knows who she is, but he can't remember who she is in the moment. He feels an unexplained pain in his chest, a cloud of unknown regret fills his head, and a sorrow makes tears brim up in his eyes. The bitter wind makes the unshade tears in Will's eyes burn, his breathing hitches and his legs feel like rubber under him._

_The corners of her ruby red lips turn downward and her eyes get a fearful and pain filled look. S_ _he starts to weep, tears falling softly down her velvet skin. Her hair clings to her damp cheeks, tears blur her vision, but she never takes her eyes off of Will._

_"You were supposed to save me," she comments sadly in a low and eerie, yet somehow sweet and innocent tone._

_All at once Will knows her. The instant he heard her voice, he knew. His memory no longer clouded her name comes to mind. Annaliese Trevor. He was unable to save her, she was the third victim of an otherworldly killer. A werewolf. He kept that last part to himself while helping the police. He tried unsuccessfully to find the werewolf himself, but he would have had better luck trying to pick up the world than finding him since he refused to use his 'powers' again after Annaliese's death. He blames himself. He should have been able to save her. It was his fault, he became weak at the wrong moment and she paid for it with her life. An innocent life is gone because of his mistake and he will forever carry that regret, that sorrow -that eats at him constantly- always._

_"I am so sorry, Annaliese, I am so, so sorry" Will's unshed tears begin to fall._

_"You were supposed to save me, Will." Her eyes get a deathly stare, her gaze locks with Will's and he can't pull his eyes away, like a magnet, she holds his focus. "Why didn't you save me?"_

_A hand rips through her back, a spurt of blood and a sharpy clawed hand -half human, half wolf, like they were between a morphing- breaks through her chest. Her still beating heart rests in the hand._

_"NO!" Will screams out in horror, the tears falling even harder now._

_She lets out a final gasp, she goes limp, her face still twisted in horror. The werewolf throws her lifeless body over the cliffside with no effort, like she was a simple ragdoll, her body disappears into the whirling water below._

_"Oh god, no." Will's shaky and sorrow filled words sting in the back of his throat, his whole body trembles as anguish falls over him._

_The creature devours her heart in a single bite, its form now akin to a large wolf that stands on hind legs like a man. "Foolish human, did you really think you could save her? You can't even close your eyes with being haunted and tormented; You can't save yourself. Whatever made you think you could save her?"_

_It's deep, growing voice fills Will's head making a pain rise up that feels like it was about to split his skull in two. "You are nothing, Will Graham. You wallow in your self-pity and let others suffer because you are weak. Because you fear the regret of failure; You refuse to help those you used to profess a need to help before, -the innocent, the helpless, the ones unaware of the monsters in the dark, the ones who can't save themselves- you let them be led to slaughter like lambs because you are afraid. Is your empathy only there when it's convenient for you? Or are you just simply so afraid, so weak, such a coward, you are incapable of acting upon that empathy no matter how raw it makes your insides as it eats you up constantly like a parasite you can never shake?"_

   ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~    

Will wakes up screaming. He's sweating so profusely his clothes are soaked, as are his sheets, his damp hair clings to his forehead. His chest heaves as he struggles for air. He reaches up to feel his cheeks are wet with tears.

For two years, every night, he was haunted by the same nightmare that felt so real he could never tell the difference until he woke up always screaming, drenched in sweat and tears.

Only for the last two weeks had the werewolf talked to him in the nightmare, each time he got a little further.

Will kicks off the sheets and takes off his wet shirt. He lays there in his boxers wrapped in a small throw he always keeps at the foot of the bed, he curls up, his arms wrapped around his knees hugging them close, desperate to seek some measure of comfort, to no avail.

He shakes, freezing but still sweating. He lets out a low cry and again the tears start to fall.

The werewolf was right; He is afraid to fail. He doesn't want to be responsible for another death. Yet at the same time, he knows by not helping, he's indirectly responsible for every death he could have perhaps prevented had he tried. 

And that makes him hate himself for being a weak, frightened thing that can't pull himself from this pit of terror and regret that holds him no matter how hard he may try.

     ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~    

Word Count || 1,097  
Character Count || 5,899  
Reading Level || 9th-10th Grade  

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

_A/N: I'm really feeling Halloween vibes uwu._

_Let me know what you think so far :)  
_

_~xoxo, Hayley_

 


End file.
